


Curiosity of a Similar Mind

by Slumberblues



Category: Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Darkness, Gen, No Spoilers, Tainted Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumberblues/pseuds/Slumberblues
Summary: First fic in a long heckin time. whoo.My girl Artie is looking for answers. To questions she doesn’t even know yet.Really just a soft re-introduction to her in the current D2 climate.





	Curiosity of a Similar Mind

From one dark hole to another. Deep in the bowels of the wall, where even the sun’s light couldn’t penetrate. 

The Traveler’s Light? She wasn’t so sure. 

Artemis followed the quiet pull. It tugged at her heart, gentle as a lovers touch. The bones she strapped to her arm were not so delicate. Her arm itched and burned, even under layers of armour. Some might have called it foolish, suspect even. A tainted Guardian keeping Ahamkara bones so close. 

Better to keep them close, she thought. To know when the Darkness was near. She wouldn’t be surprised again. Never again. 

Her boots were near silent as she padded down the stone steps. She heard the bank before she saw it. The massive tank of Dark Taken energy dominated the room, literally and audibly. From it came screams, howls that she knew only she could hear, from a place where no Light lived. There was no sign of the Drifter as she stepped close to it. Placed her hand, the left one, on the massive container. 

“Thing of beauty, ain’t it?” He spike from behind her. 

She looked back at him, and withdrew her hand.

“How does it work?”

A grin split the Drifter’s face. 

“S’easy Sister, kill enemies for motes, bank the motes and-“

Artemis cut him off with a shake of her head. 

“I know how your game works. I want to know how this works.” She gestured to the bank. “The Primevals, how do you summon them from the ascendant plane?”

The Drifters grin seemed less easy for a moment as he quickly looked the small hunter up and down. Then he flipped one of his coins and in the same instant the smile was back. 

“Hey now. I can’t go telling all my secrets can I. Spoils the magic.”

Artemis scowled, there was a headache forming behind her eyes and she couldn’t tell if it was her frustrations with him or the sounds coming from the Bank. 

His smile widened as she squinted and rubbed her temples, even through the fog of pain she knew the look in his eyes. 

“Fine, don’t tell me.” She wouldn’t get any answers today, and the bank was too loud in her head. She waved him away and left, feeling his eyes on her back as she did. 

—-  
Artemis hissed as she slipped her left arm free from her sleeve, her blue skin discoloured and dark from wrist to shoulder where the bones were attached to her armour. River hovered and twittered worriedly. 

“Tell me again why you thought he’d tell you.”

She probed at the dark marks, they were cold. It didn’t shock her. 

“I just wanted to see him. Look him in the eyes.”

“And?” River said. 

“He’s seen things. The kind of things we’ve seen, I’m sure of it.”

Her Ghost was silent as she pulled on a shirt, pulling the sleeve down her arm, hooking her thumb into the end. Concealing the darkness.

“You think he’s crazy?”

She gave her ghost a side look as she pulled her short hair into a stubby ponytail, her undercut was growing again. Fluffy pink hairs softly obscuring the stylised sun tattoo underneath. 

Then she gave him a grin. 

“If he really has seen what we’ve seen. He’s definitely crazy.”


End file.
